


The "Good" Girls Club

by SapphireLotus11



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack pairs are my life, Don't question it, F/M, Kinks, Multi, Red Light District, Sex Work, They are all of age 21+, a lot of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: One might think working in the red light district would be an easy way to get some extra money. Let's see what happens when 5 young women give it a try.





	1. No Feelings Attached

**Author's Note:**

> What? Another WIP? Well yes!  
> Consider this my return to the writing scene, I dropped off the face of the earth (yet again) but I'm back~ And hopefully on a much better schedule from here on out.  
> So this is basically- porn, with a little bit of a plot! ENJOY!

“ _Ah_ ~ _Yeah_ ~!”

Hinata moaned in pure bliss, savoring the moment she was sharing with her partner. She bucked and rocked her hips as her patron was on top of her. In response, be continued to thrust his erect six and a half inch manhood shamelessly. Continuing to hit her g-spot without fail. Her tongue was sticking out as she panted heavily without a care in the world. Loud and extremely out of her _typical_ character.

“ _Yes_ ~ _Yes harder please_!~”

Her pleas were answered without hesitation as he continued to pleasure Hinata in the cover of darkness.

 

On one floor below her though-?

 

4 young women, in their early twenties, sat in a dimly lit lounging area. Cheap sake was being passed around and good times were had between them.

“Cheers to our shy little Hinata _not only landing her first gig_ , but with quite the catch tonight.” A platinum blonde raised her glass in a toast to her friend and coworker one floor above the rest of them.

“And may she get more to come.” A brunette added as she raised her glass as well and clunk hers with the blonde’s.

“I’ll be honest, never thought she had it in her. Who would have guessed, shy and quiet Hinata would be fucking my old roommate and tattoo artist?” She couldn’t help but snort a little at that notion now that it was said out loud. “Hope there are no hard feelings Sakura.”

The mentioned Sakura, flicked some of her pink bangs away from her face. “Ah it’s fine Karin, I had a crush on him since grade school and all- but it fizzled out. Crushes are for romcoms anyway.” She answered as she poured herself a hefty second serving.

That also earned a laugh from the blonde as well. “Heh, well your not wrong there. Still though, she managed to score _Sasuke of all people_ as a patron! I can tell there’s gonna be good business in store.” She goated.

The red head only rolled her eyes. “I mean, it makes sense a little. Both are quiet, introverted weirdos, and you know what they say about the quiet ones~” Her lips curled into a catty grin.

_Back above the ladies, Hinata clawed her thin length nails on to the Uchiha’s bare back as her back was pressed against the bed frame. Sasuke was busy battling his tongue with Hinata’s, saliva trickling down from both of their lips._

The burnette snickered. “So, are we taking bets on lasting times? I’ve got an open pool if anyone’s interested.”

Sakura almost choked on her sake. “Tenten!”

“Hey! It’s not my idea this time, Ayame heard about Hinata’s prospective client over the grapevine- you know how nosy she is. Soon Ayame told Suki and then a pool was made!” Tenten explained.

The blonde gave an exaggerated sighed. “All be damned, do we wanna know what the odds are?”

“The highest is going for 30 minutes in favor of our girl Ino.” Tenten answered before pulling out her wallet from her cleavage. “However- If we play our cards right, we can spike the pot and come home with takeout from Sabaki’s bbq next weekend.” The brunette plotted. “Who wants in?”

Ino gave a pout. “People really don’t think highly of poor Hina.”

“To be fair, no one even expected her to even be with us.” Karin added before taking out a bill that was actually one thousand yen.

“Yeah, but when she proves the doubters wrong- boy does she know how to prove’em wrong!” Sakura piped up as she also took some coins out from her pocketbook.

Ino raised a brow. “You mean she’s-”

Tenten grinned as she counted their bet money, Sakura and Karin passed the same sly grin to Ino and gave one nod.

“ _Sasuke_ ~! _Oh_! _Sasuke_!~”

Like the answer to their problems, they were able to hear enough of their friends cry of sexual delight. Ino blushed as she quickly glanced at her phone that was resting in its charger. “ _It’s been a whole 45 minutes_!” 

“As I said, when it comes to the quiet ones, they are loud as fuck when it comes down to really doing it.” Karin crossed her arms confidently.

“And it’s your first gig, you wanna make sure it’s the most memorable and enjoyable as possible.” Tenten added. “I say let her enjoy this one.”

Sakura and Ino nodded in agreement…

........

What felt like hours of pleasure was actually a grand total of fifty minutes. Hinata could hardly care about the time at the moment though. Her E cups heaving against the well toned chest of her client. In the midst of their session they opted to trade positions letting her be on top. It also made the dilemma of what to do about cumming slightly easier that was as well.

_It was truly one hell of a first night on the job._

“You’re really something else Hinata.” He muttered as he too was regaining his breath. “Never thought you’d be the type of girl to be into this and all…”

_Something else indeed, and this guy didn’t even know the half of it_. For now though, she’s going to take every victory wherever they come from. “T-Thank you, I guess the Uchiha rumors of prowess is true after all huh Sasuke.”

He scoffed a little. “With me? Sure we’ll go with that.”

That earned a giggle from the Hyuuga. “You don’t think so?”

“I don’t like gloating, but why talk about bravado when you can show it?”

“A fair argument I shall not protest.”

Sasuke smirked a little. “Even after we had sex, you are such a nerd Hina.”

“Well what can I say it comes with the package.”

“I will say it adds to that _good girl persona_ you radiate like light bulb. It’s a little cute when it wants to be.”

If only he knew how much it irked her emotionally to hear those two words in that sentence. _No Hinata, not right now. This wasn’t anything serious after all, he doesn’t have to know_. “Is this more flirting from Sasuke-kun?”

That only earned another shrug from the Uchiha. Fair enough, they weren’t really banking on this to be some sort of _one hit wonder_ , as Tsunade would call these sorts of nights. It was their first night: her first night not only on the job but having sex to boot. Sasuke didn’t seem upset or unsatisfied in the least, it would appear that he was actually happy with her performance…

“Would be nice to do this more often.”

Hinata wanted to blush, apparently when your client says stuff like that- you’ve got a guaranteed influx of income. That’s what Tsunade taught her anyhow, and it seems she was right! “I wouldn’t mind.” Had to play it off, can’t let him know she was too eager now can we…

“What’s your schedule like?”

“I tend to stick to the weekends, how’s your schedule?”

“I normally don’t have a lot of night appointments so the way we met up tonight is fine.”

She nuzzles a little closer to him with their arrangement in place.


	2. Another Normal Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been some time since a new chapter was out, but here's one now. As I said the odd numbers will have the smut and the evens will not. So I hope you enjoy this one.

_ 9am... _

 

Hinata is usually the first to get up on Monday’s. Her alarm was going off softly on the side table, her phone buzzing as per the usual. Sasuke wasn’t in bed with her anymore, either. Must have left earlier…

 

With a yawn, she gingerly reached to quiet the buzzing. Classes would start soon anyhow, there were still things to do.

 

Being an early bird had its perks though:

 

For starters, she gets the first pick of the shower that she and the other girls shared. The way they were living now,  they had a suite still living arrangement. Their boss, Yajima Hidetoshi owned a decent sized apartment building within the red light district. It wasn’t the most glamorous, but from the stories she’s heard- it could have been a lot worse. Plus they were staying on the top floor, so none of the  _ fun _ could be heard from down below.

 

It was originally Ino’s idea, seeing how costly staying on campus is… Hidetoshi was kind to them. 

 

After a quick shower and brushing her teeth, it was now time to get everyone else up. There were three bedrooms so they had a roommate to share with. Hinata shared a room with Ino. Sakura shared with Tenten. Karin lucked out and got the office sized room for herself.

 

The Yamanaka was still fast asleep cradling the purple pillow. It always made her laugh a little. Sometimes Ino drools if she’s tired enough, but that’s a secret only shared between the roommates.

 

“Ino…” Hinata called out. “Ino, come on time to get up.”

 

Ino groaned. “Mmnnmn… What time is it?” Ino asked before letting out a long yawn.

 

“9:15.” Hinata answered. “Come on, we have classes remember?”

 

“Ugh, fine fine I’m coming…”

With the blonde up, it was only clockwork to get everyone else up and out of bed. The quintet of women left Hidetoshi’s apartment complex and made their way out of the red light district. It was so barren, it was like it was abandoned during the day. They all knew better though, it sleeps during the day and is active at night. Once on campus the girls parted ways and carried on, simple and seamless. 

While the girls were away at the local university, there was another who was just now realizing it was actually daytime. One of the more-  _ senior  _ members was taking her time to get out of the queen sized bed. 

41 year old Senju Tsunade, had let out a very un lady-lady yawn as she turned off the alarm clock. She prefers to be the last one out the complex, less people to try and nag at her ask her questions. Tsunade was basically the godmother to the others that worked under Hidetoshi. She was one the first women to work with him for a few years now. Over that time she’d help any other poor souls who didn’t have a clue how the red light district works. It can be a scary place for anyone who isn’t careful. 

Once she was dressed and ready, some was greeted by some of the other women who were already heading out the door. 

“Morning Tsunade-sama.” One waved while holding a mug. 

“Hey Tsunade!” Another called as she was leaving.

“Hello Miki, Yuka, don’t forget your keys this time please…” Tsunade called. 

The mentioned Yuka pulled her room key out from her pocket and jingled them for her. Yuka had a habit of forgetting things. 

Not many knew Tsunade, but most of the women knew that she worked as a nurse practitioner. One of the best that Tokyo General  hospital had. She worked along size a newer practitioner named Shizune. She seemed a bit ditsy at first, but she does a very good at whatever Tsunade has her do. 

“Good morning Tsunade.”  She greeted.

“Morning. Anything important happening?”

 

“Nothing major yet, just some vaccination requests and physicals.”  She explained while sorting some files.

Tsunade gave a soft sigh and got comfortable in her office chair. “Maybe it’ll be an easy day then.”  

Like an answer to her prayers, it was a fairly simple: Tending to her usuals. Meeting new patients. Boring paperwork. It was a breeze. 

By lunch, she was back in her office enjoying one of the bento boxes from the cafeteria. Her personal cell phone started ringing. Only a few had her number, but it was most likely Hidetoshi.

“You never call this early.” She greeted.

_ “Hehe, Hello to you too Tsunade.”  _

“Hi, I’m still at work.”

“ _ Yes I am aware, but I think you’ll like the reason why I’m calling.”  _

“Is that right?” 

“ _ Oh yeah, you see an old friend of mine is visiting this part of the city. _ ” He began. “ _ He’s made quite a name for himself, he’s big in the psychology world. _ ” 

Admittingly, that was the sole thing about this phone call that peaked her interest. “You want me to meet this  _ special _ man right?” 

Hidetoshi laughed a little. “ _ Oh you are so in-sync, it’s a little scary sometimes Tsunade. But yes, he will be at a very formal but very important Gala happening in The Silken Lion.~” _

Tsunade raised a brow, “ _ The Silken Lion?  _ One of the most expensive places to gamble in this part of Tokyo?” 

“ _ The very one! I already told him about you, so he’s gonna make his own preparations on his time. All you have to do, is show him a good time.~”  _

She had known Hidetoshi for a while now. As reliable and as hospitable as he appears on the surface, the man can also do a lot of things under the table. He knew better than to try anything with the granddaughter of a retired police chief… “What’s the catch? Why are you asking me to do this so suddenly?”

“ _ Oh Tsunade, He’s an old friend from college. We’ve helped one another a lot through the years. He’s a man with power and poise but never takes the time to relax. So, we got in contact once again for old time sake!” _

She rolled his eyes. “Fine fine, I’ll meet with this friend of yours…”

“ _ Wonderful!~ The Gig is scheduled for this weekend. Find yourself a pretty little dress and be on your best behavior until then!”  _

_ -Click- _

“Wonderful my right foot.” Tsunade grumbled to herself. 

**Author's Note:**

> So in a nut shell I hope you liked it, basically all the odd numbers will be the smut and the evens will be be non smut. Gonna try my best to stick to this agenda and try to make this as gritty and smutty for all you lovelies out there. I will also have some minor ships involved as well and before each smut chapter I will put a disclaimer on any kinks inbound.


End file.
